The Bunny Visits
by NettieC
Summary: It's Easter time in London for the newest Rabb. What surprises are in store?


Disclaimer: Not mine

Easter Greetings for all who celebrate xox

The Bunny Visits

It had been a long night with baby James keeping Mac up and with him not having slept at all during the day she was exhausted. Hungry, wet and just in need of company, he'd cried and squawked his way through the dark hours and Mac was up at every sound, It wasn't that she was over protective, well, it wasn't just that, it was her first night in the house with James and without Harm. While she hadn't given it a second thought when he'd called from the office saying he wouldn't be back until the following night, the moment she put their two month old down for the night her demeanour changed.

She had gotten used to him being there to see to everything but the breastfeeding. She'd gotten used to sleeping soundly and knowing if there was a problem Harm would wake her. She'd gotten used to the comfort and security she enjoyed in his presence. Still work was work and she knew he wouldn't have flown to Paris for a meeting if it wasn't necessary.

"C'mon, little man," she muttered finally conceding and taking him into her bed about four. "You know if you don't get some sleep the Easter Bunny won't come..." she whispered, her eyes too heavy to keep open. Knowing he was too young for chocolate, Mac had bought him a plush white bunny and a cute little outfit with a bunny embroidered on the chest. "C'mon, James, please sleep for mommy," she continued, hoping her voice would soothe him. "I bet all the other babies around London are sleeping for their mommies."

James just looked up at her with his daddy's blue eyes and smiled, sleep was the last thing on his agenda. "You know it's only you and me here now," she continued. "Grandma and grandpa and Grams and Mattie and Aunty Harriet and Uncle Bud are all back in The States and it's just us. It was sure nice to have them all visit when you were born...they definitely spoilt you. There are so many things in your nursery I don't know if there's any room for you. But they've all gone home, and daddy's gone to Paris...I know Paris sounds exotic...I mean just to go to Paris for the night but really, it's only 211 miles ... same as going from my last home in DC to Pennsylvania...doesn't sound so exotic now, does it? Anyway, it's not far and daddy won't be gone long. He thinks he'll be back tonight sometime and I'm sure he'll bring us a present...he always does. Mine will be chocolate ... sumptuous, amazing, delightful Godiva chocolate ... I don't know what yours will be because this is the first time daddy has been away for the night since you were born ... I bet it will be something to do with a plane...after all, he's hoping you'll be a pilot too one day...I bet he'll say it's because he was at an airport but it won't be... Whatever it is, I hope you like it because it's most likely daddy will buy you a similar thing every time he travels. He was buying me little dinosaurs until I persuaded him to buy chocolate – it's a lot tastier and you don't have to dust them."

Closing her eyes she took a deep breath and hoped James would fall asleep but there was no such luck. "C'mon, baby, an hour is all I'm asking...it's not a lot, is it? It is? Okay, 45 minutes? 30?"

"How about you come to daddy?" Harm said, surprising them both. Mac didn't miss the way James' face lit up at the sound of Harm's voice.

"What are you doing home?" Mac asked, picking up James and turning to face him.

"I was hating being away from you both and so I yelled loudly and frequently until the Commander I was meeting with realised I wasn't taking any crap and we were able to wrap things up much quicker than I expected," he reported, taking his son from Mac. "And then rather than wait for a flight tomorrow, I got the last one out tonight and here I am."

"So glad to see you," she said, reaching in and kissing him.

"Did you miss me?" he asked, looking at his son.

"We did," she said, resting her head on his shoulder. "Mommy needs to sleep and James doesn't want to."

"Are you sure about that?" Harm asked and Mac followed his gaze to find their little boy was sound asleep in his daddy's arms.

"Gotta think he loves you more than me," Mac said, snuggling down in bed.

"No, he doesn't," Harm said, kissing her head. "He just feels better when we're both here."

"I feel better when you're here too," she said, closing her eyes.

"I'll just put James into his bed and I'll be back," he said, kissing Mac's head as he departed. "I bought you a present." Mac opened one eye. "It's in my briefcase."

Torn between sleep and knowing her favourite chocolate was only a foot away, Mac stretched out to try and reach the case. Stretching beyond her means, Mac slid from the bed and landed next to the case.

"Are you okay?" Harm asked as he stood laughing at the door.

"Yeah," she replied sitting up. "Just overstretched and ran out of mattress."

Offering her his hand, Harm pulled her up and kissed her tenderly before picking up the briefcase and opening it up on the bed. "Godiva chocolates, ma'am."

"Yummm," she said taking the gift. "And it's the big box."

"Of course," he said, kissing her head as she opened the box.

"You've never bought me the big box before," she said, picking the first one out.

"You've never been the mother of my child before," he said, going to pick a chocolate for himself.

"Ooh, if I'd known that was all it took I would have had your baby years ago," she joked before kissing him. Closing the box, Mac slipped back into bed. "So, what did you get James?"

"Nothing," he said, an embarrassed look crossing his face.

"Harmon, what did you buy our son?" she asked, propping herself up on her elbows.

"Well, okay," he said, pulling out a plastic bag from his briefcase and opening it, "What do you think?" he asked, holding up the smallest flight suit that Mac had ever seen.

"It's gorgeous," Mac said and Harm smiled in relief. "Daddy's little pilot, hey?" Mac said reading the embroidery on the back. "What about Mommy's little marine?"

"They didn't have one of those, it was an airport after all," he said, with a laugh as he put the suit on the dresser.

"I told James you'd say that," she said as she watched him strip off for bed.

"And what did James say?" Harm asked, sliding in beside her.

"He said he'd love anything you bought so long as it was chocolates for his mommy," she said, cuddling into him.

"He's very articulate for two months," Harm said, kissing her head.

"I know," Mac agreed proudly.

"Well, if his mommy goes to sleep now," he said, pulling her closer. "Maybe she'll find the Easter Bunny has left her a big Godiva Easter Egg and a dozen small solid ones."

"Really?" she asked sitting up.

"Only if you sleep," he said, pulling her back to him. "You know the bunny doesn't come to people who are awake."

"Okay," she said begrudgingly as she settled down once more.

And sleep came quickly and soundly and in the morning Mac found two big Godiva eggs and two dozen small solid ones, along with an assortment of gifts for their son.

"You got double what you told me," she said, kissing his cheek in appreciation.

Harm just nodded; the truth was he had only bought what he had said and had no explanation as to why there was double the amount ... except for it being the...no, he shook his head. Surely, it couldn't have been the Easter Bunny, maybe he was just in need of sleep...yes, that was it, he needed sleep...

"Are you alright?" Mac asked, handing James to him.

"Yeah," he said with a nod. "Hoppy Easter, Mac."

"Hoppy? I think the Easter Bunny has gotten to you," she said with a laugh.

"Maybe he has, Mac...maybe he has," Harm agreed, sure he could hear the munching of carrots nearby,


End file.
